Let's Watch A Spider-Woman and Her Spider-Man
by Argenize
Summary: A cosmic being comes to Avengers Tower and brings a gift, the gift to watch an alternate universe! Along with the Avengers other Marvel heroes get to enjoy the gift of watching this AU. I have gotten permission to do this and if you haven't already go check out other stories by HandAssassinSpider-man
1. Chapter 1

The Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes, or at least the latest incarnation of the Avengers since they seem to change up the roster all of the time, but for now the current roster of Avenger which included Captain America, Steve Rogers the leader of the current Avengers team, Ant-Man, Hank Pym one of The Avengers 'tech guys', his wife Janet who is also known as The Wasp and the teams self appointed stylist, Hawkeye, Clint Barton archer extraordinaire, Black Widow, the deadliest spy alive, Blue Marvel, Adam Brashear the teams powerhouse and the second 'tech guy', and last but certainly not least Spider-Woman, Jessica Drew to know her is to fear her.

And as usual most of them were hanging around playing poker and eating pizza, the few who weren't Steve, Hank, and Adam were either in the simulation room or in the middle of proving a hypothesis. A typical day to be honest when they are not out there saving the world or doing their own solo work, on occasion The Thing from the Fantastic Four, Luke Cage and Wolverine come around and hang out to play and drink some beers, today was one of those days.

"I fold." Said Janet

A smirk was sent her way by Wolverine, "What too risky for ya pixie?"

"Nah, I just know that Widow will kill this hand, call it a woman intuition." She replied

"Tsk ya better not work together..." replied Wolverine

"Or what? Snikt?" Mocked Widow, only to receive an annoyed growl from the man and a few snickers from the rest

"Aw leave poor Logan alone, you know how grouchy he is." Said Jessica, causing Clint to completely lose it

"Here, I raise, ten." said a chuckling Luke, he was followed by Ben, Clint and Logan. Natasha merely raises her left eyebrow

"I also raise, 30." She says as she looks at the boys

"..fold." says Luke

"i know that look, yeah I fold as well." says Clint

"I'm not scared that easily lady." says Ben

"Mhh, I'll wipe that smirk of your face there widow, I call."

"we'll see." replied Natasha

"Ha Flush!" Shouted Ben, Natasha only smirks

"Straight Flush." She simply says

"A dammit!" Yells wolverine as he throws his hand down, causing Janet to cheer

"Look's like I win this hand bo..." Natasha didn't finish her sentence as a bright light illuminated the whole tower, as the lights die down and blinking the annoying spots from their eyes the heroes all see that Avengers Tower is much fuller with various other heroes. The rest of the Fantastic Four, Reed, Sue and Johnny along with Reed and Sue's children Franklin and Valeria are there seemingly confused over what happened, Carol Danvers, Captain Marvel is there as well, and looking around the Avengers are able to spot Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and his cousin Jennifer Walters, She-Hulk, Black Panther, Iron Fist with Misty Knight, who looked a bit disheveled her hair was a bit of a mess and her clothes were askew. Daredevil who was holding his head, Vision with his daughter Viv, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver as well along with various members of the X-Men, as well as Mockingbird, Falcon and James Barnes. The rest of the Avengers also seemed to have been teleported into the main room while they were busy since Steve in his full Captain America uniform and Hank and Adam had lab coats on with protective goggles.

"What the hell just happened, are we under attacked?' Asked Tony already calling his Ironman armor

"Seems like a mass-scale corporeal field distortion, which also seems to be targeted at specific individuals to a specific destination." supplied Reed

"In English Stretch-O!" Growled Wolverine

"We were all teleported..." Said Beast

"-Into Avengers tower." Finished Ironman now suited up

'Question is by who?" said Steve

"Better yet Captain, Why?" said Black Panther

"Well, we're not going to get answers just standing around." Said Hank

While the big brains of the super hero community were gathering and discussing over hat happened Wolverine simply pulled out a cigar and began to light it, behind him however a figure in red rappelled down on a thin white rope like substance, "Man the one time I get invited to an Avengers party and it's not even an actual Avengers party."

Wolverine just groaned at the comment.

_'Why does he always have to bother me, can't he annoy someone else?'_ Thought Wolverine

"I mean I appreciate the invite, but couldn't you have just called me? A simple 'Hey is this the Amazing Spider-Man? We're having a Pizza party over at Avengers Tower swing on by why don't ya.' See not that hard." Continued Spider-Man as he flipped and landed on the floor and headed over to grab a slice, "Ew who the H-E double hockey sticks ordered pineapple on their pizza? That's so disgusting and a travesty to all pizza-kind!"

"Oh will you just shut up already, Can't stand ya yapping!" Shouted Logan

"Don't do that Logan, you're playing right in to his hand, he wants to aggravate you." Said Jessica Drew as she walked up to them

"Aww Jess, Why's you have to ruin my fun." whined Peter, making her chuckle

Before anything else was said another flash of light caught everyone's attention, a humanoid figure with a large bulbous head, the figure strangely resembles a watcher other than the fact that it had sunglasses on and a goatee, he also seemed to be wearing a Hugh Hefner styled robe. The being gave everyone in the room a dazzling grin and spread his arms far, "Welcome Avengers!" it said

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Ironman

"Me? well My name is Konah!" replied the now named konah

"And what is it that you want Konah?" asked Captain America, causing Konah to grin

"To share." Replied Konah

"Share what? And if i may ask are you a watcher because you're giving that type of vibe with your giant head." Said Johnny

"He's not a Watcher, he's a Critic, I ran in to one of them a few years back." Answered She-hulk

"what the hell is a Critic?" Asked Luke Cage

"A more cool and fun version of those lame Watchers." Answered Konah

"They are like a more annoying off-shoot of the Watchers." Answered She-Hulk at the same time

"So what is it that you want to share with us?" Asked Reed

"Alternative Universe, and before any of you ask why, well I was bored and I wanted to see how all of you would react to it." Answered Konah

"So what we just watch an Alternate version of us run around?" asked Wolverine

"Pretty much." Simply answered Konah , "Now shush."

On the wall that was opposite to the windows that oversaw the New York skyline, various images began to project on it. I t was a birds eye view of New York before it began to zoom in on a very familiar Tower.

**Chapter 1**

**Avengers Tower, New York City, June 1st 2:33 PM**

**A woman in a red and yellow body suit with raven colored hair, green eyes and a body to put some of the greatest supermodels to shame was currently sitting in a conference room of sorts where 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' meet and plan out the day to day operations of the team and its members.**

"Oi, That's me!" Exclaimed Jess

"How very observant of you Jessica." said Carol

"Oh hush you." Replied Jess

"Shh, I'm trying to watch the movie." said Spider-man as he ate a slice of cheese pizza  
**  
The woman in question was Jessica Drew aka The Spectacular Spider-woman, one of the very first Avengers and second in command to the current team that is composed herself, Captain America (Steve Rogers) the leader, Hank and Janet Pym (Giant/Ant Man and Wasp), Hawkeye (Clint Barton) and Black Widow (Natasha Romanov) and Blue Marvel (Adam Brashear).**"

"That's all of us." Said Steve

"Yeah it is,huh, I wonder were I am?" asked Tony Stark, causing everyone to roll their eyes

**Jessica had just returned from seeing her friend Carol Danvers aka Captain Marvel off who is now a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. On her return she was greeted by a (to her surprise) bruised and weary Steve Rogers who told her to meet him in the conference room. And now here she is, waiting to see what the First Avenger wanted to discuss.**

**"Jessica… at 1400 hours yesterday Iron Man had come across hidden HYDRA base while he was in Germany for a business meeting with a few companies on a joint venture." Steve started off in a professional manner. The mention of HYDRA immediately caught Jessica's attention.**

"What is 1400 hours?" Asked Franklin

"2 O'clock, buddy." Surprisingly answered Spider-man

"That's actually right." said a surprised Carol

"Why wouldn't he be right, Spider-Man is the best!" Said Franklin

**"How did Tony go from a boring business meeting to finding a HYDRA base?" Jessica questioned a bit confused.**

**"Stark had JARVIS running scans of any activity of AIM who have been reported in the area. JARVIS discovered a radio signal that they were using to communicate that mentioned the location to a nearby HYDRA base and after investigating a little further, Stark called us in." Steve explained.**

**"Thanks for the heads up Cap" Jessica stated sarcastically but with no venom.**

**"Sorry Jess, but I figured you would rather spend some time with your friend Carol as she will be off Earth and out of communication for the next several months." Steve said. And it was true, she'd rather spend the day with her best friend than fighting a bunch of people who ruined the first 15 years of her life.**

"So I headed up to space in this universe?" Asked Carol

"looks that way."said Wolverine

"And it also looks like HYDRA is still up to their usual tricks no matter the universe." said Steve

"It's a universal law, Cap. HYDRA bad, us good." Replied Tony

**"Sooooo… who'd you take with you to back up Stark?" Jessica asked**

**"Adam was at the time at some sort of science convention in Miami, and with you on SWORD's orbital base with Carol, I took Clint, Natasha, Hank, and Janet to meet up with Tony near the base to plan out our attack. At 1900 hours… we assaulted the base with me, Clint, and Natasha infiltrating the base while Stark, Hank, and Janet kept the defense forces busy." Steve seemed to hesitate to want to continue and Jessica noticed but decided to wait and see what happened to have Steve end up looking like he got caught in a slug fest between Blue Marvel, Sentry, and Hyperion. "We discovered that the base was the center for project 'Arachnid Alpha Phase'" Steve said grimly.**

"Arachnid Alpha Phase?" asked Jess

"Must be some type of project, maybe to replicate what happened to you." Replied Hank, causing Jessica to make a fist

"They bloody better not, unless they want me coming after them!" Replied Jessica

"We'd join you."Said Natasha, getting a nod from Clint, Captain America and Mockingbird

**Jessica felt her heart skip a beat at the name of the project that made her. When Jessica was only a baby she was stolen from her parents and put in a HYDRA experiment that was trying to create their own version of a Captain America super soldier. They ran numerous tests on her before injecting her with a similar formula the Red Skull used back in World War 2 when she was 13, only it had the DNA of several different spiders in it to try and boost her potential abilities. The formula gave her strength and speed that surpassed even Captain America along with the bonus of unintentionally activating her latent x-gene which allowed her to produce a type of bio-electric blast from her hands with enough voltage in them to drop a blue whale at full power.**

**Then all of sudden she remembered that Steve said 'Alpha Phase'. "Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean Alpha Phase?" she questioned.**

**Steve looked uneasy and looked at her with a sympathetic look "Tony had JARVIS download the files that were stored on the base's computers and discovered that you were labeled as more of a side experiment than the actual project itself, a backup for all intents and purposes. In fact, Tony has discovered that Project Arachnid started a good year before you were kidnapped. We also found the end result of HYDRA's plan..." Steve trailed off**

**"How bad were they?" Jessica asked already fearing on just how far HYDRA twisted this person into a monster and has a feeling if Steve's appearance is anything to go by on how the encounter went.**

At that both Jessica, Spider-Woman and Spider-Man leaned forward both tense at the possibility of another spider running around, one that was with HYDRA. All though Jess was more worried over the fact that she was actually a side project rather than the main dish, so to say.

"So there might be another of you, great just what we need another blabber-mouth." Said Wolverine

**Steve had grim smile before saying "He broke both of Barton's arms in three different places, Natasha has a broken collar bone and a cracked skull, and I ended up with a few bruised ribs and a mild concussion." Steve sounded off the injuries he and his team received, which caused Jessica to wince after hearing just how bad they got it. Steve continued "It took Stark and Hank to contain the man after they and Janet arrived."**

**'_It took both Giant man and Iron Man to take one man down?'_ Jessica though in shock on the amount of power needed for just one man. "What happened next?"**

"Jeez, this guy is no joke!" Exclaimed Janet  
**  
**"Huh, never mind this guy is nothing like you webs." Said Wolverine, to a quiet and focused Spider-Man

"He got lucky." Said Hawkeye, "I mean he must've gotten the drop on us or something."

"Keep telling yourself that, Arrow-Man." said Quicksilver

**"The 'Spider-man' as Tony and Janet have taken to call him was heavily sedated, both to help keep him restrained and to help him from moving around and heal the numerous broken bones and fractures he received from Hank when he 'had enough and put his foot down'… Tony's words not mine." Steve spoke with some exasperation.**

At that both Spider-man and Spider-woman became rigid, and everyone looked at them, or more specifically at Spider-Man himself

"well shit at least we know who it is." said Luke Cage

"there's no grantee that we do,you're just assuming, and you know what they say about assuming something." Said Spider-Man

"While there might be no grantee, Spider-Man, there is a strong possibility that it could be you ." replied Reed

**"Is… is he here now?" Jessica asked hesitantly. She was sort of curious to meet what was apparently her both her predecessor and successor and like her and different in more ways than she cared to admit if what Steve has described is true or not.**

**"He's down in medical heavily restrained and monitored. Personally, I didn't want Fury or SHIELD to get anywhere near him." Both Steve and Jessica knew what would likely happen to the man. SHIELD would more or less use him in a similar fashion to what HYDRA had in mind, and honestly they both couldn't really tell what would be worse. Yes SHIELD were the 'good guys' but in the past Fury and SHIELD have both done things 'for the greater good' that leaves the Avengers, X-men, Defenders, Squadron Supreme, and Fantastic Four feeling uneasy and distrusting of the spy organization. Hell it's because of their actions both known and unknown that caused Natasha, Clint, Bobbi, and herself to leave and join up with the Avengers or in Bobbi's case the Defenders.**

"Well at least you're leaving Fury and SHIELD out of this." said Spider-Man

"Seems like the smart play don't want give a guy like Fury a weapon like that." said Ironman

"Excuse me?" said Spider-Man

"what? just saying I mean looked at what that guy did the wonder twins over there." replied Stark as he pointed at Clint and Natasha

"Tony maybe you should be quiet for now." Said Captain America

"Really why?"

"because you should really know how before someone bloody makes you." growled out Jessica

Tony huffed and rolled his eyes before rejoining the others and watching the projection

**Jessica licked her lips nervously before looking Steve in the eyes and saying "I want to see him"**

**Steve stared at her for a moment before nodding and leading her towards the elevator that would take them down to medical and to have Spider-woman meet… Spider-man.**

* * *

**And that is the first Chapter of viewing 'A Spider-Woman and her Spider-Man'. I do have permission to do this before anyone ask and I do recommend to go check out the original by HandAssassinSpider-man along with his other stories. I'm new to writing fanfiction, so it might be a little rough at first, also tell me if you find any typos that will help me a lot.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Here we go they're about to meet."said Janet

"I know! Isn't it exciting." replied Tony

"So wait, are we just going to watch a story about these two?" Asked Hawkeye

"Are you complaining? I can drop you off somewhere." Said Konah

"Yeah Clint stop ruining this." Said Bobbi

"No no no, just making sure, it's just we are pretty much looking at their daily lives and all that it entails." replied Clint

"Which means...oh ho oh ho." Said Tony

"We get to see _everything_." grinned Carol causing others to grin as well and the spiders to pale

**Avengers Tower, Medical wing June 1st 2:44 PM**

**(Spider-woman POV)**

**Jessica Drew was currently staring a heavily restrained Spider-man who had just awoken not even 5 minutes ago. Turns out he has a rather strong tolerance to most forms of pain medication. She didn't know if that was from having a good healing factor, or because he's been that injured or worse often enough his body has grown a form of resistance to it.**

**She hopes it's the former but given that he was in HYDRA's care she thinks it was more the latter. Still even though he has restraints on him to hold all but the strongest of heroes and or villains all over his arms, legs, and chest, he looked to be fairly comfortable.**

"Looks like it isn't your first time being held down on a bed web-head." Said a grinning Johnny Storm

"Johnny!" shouted his sister Sue

"What? C'mon Sue don't be a prude." replied Johnny

"My children are here." seethed Sue causing johnny's eyes to widen and look towards his niece and nephew who had confused looks on their faces and looking at him

"Nice one matchstick." Said Peter

**"Hello" Jessica started off the soon to be rather interesting conversation. She continued to study the man's appearance, who from what she could guess was maybe a year or so older than her. He looked to be about 5'11 to her 5'9 and had a gymnast like body. His hair was a bit short, likely it was completely cut off and is still growing back, and his eyes were brown with a tinge of green along the edges. She will admit that the man was fairly cute. If Carol was here and they were both unaware of this man's circumstance she'd tell Jess to get in there and claim him before she or another woman does.**

**"…" came the reply of for now named Spider-man**

**"I'm Spider-woman" Jessica said with her mask/cowl already on before she got off the elevator with Steve.**

**"…" Spider-man stared at her with an empty expression**

**Jessica couldn't say she was too surprised that he wasn't responding. Or that he seemed to have little to no visible emotion. HYDRA really went the extra mile to have a mindless soldier to control.**

**"So… are you in any pain at all?" Jessica winced at that question '_Of course he probably is, it's how he ended up here in the first place.'_She thought ruefully. She stared at him for a few moments to see if she would get a response and when none came she frowned.**

**"How's it feel to be free of HYDRA finally?" she asked. Jessica noticed that for a brief moment she saw Spider-man's right hand's fingers twitched ever so slightly. She didn't know if that he was happy, sad, or angry that he's no longer with them.**

"Oh God why can't we get that spider-man." said Wolverine

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Spider-man

"He means that you talk to much." Came the blunt reply of Luke Cage

"What, seriously! You wan't him cause he has no personality." said Spider-man as some of the other heroes either nodded or avoided eye contact with him, "You all suck and you guys wondered why I didn't join the Avengers when you all asked."

"Yeah, that's why you didn't join." replied Tony

**Jessica decided to try something that could get him to be more vocal, she doesn't usually like to manipulate people like this but she figured he was tense and likely nervous and this could help calm him down. She slowly used her pheromones to try and see if she could get the man to relax. She watched him and noticed how he suddenly went ridged and then to her intrigue and surprise glare at her, she swore she even heard a growl.**

**'_Well…'_ she thought _'this might be a little harder than I thought.'_**

"Oh great I'm like wolverine." Groaned Spider-Man

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" asked Logan

"He means that your grouchy." Said Janet

"And a sore loser." followed up Widow causing Logan to growl

"And you smell." said Spider-Man

"Enough!" Growled Wolverine

**Avengers medical wing observation room: same time (Steve Rogers POV)**

**Steve and the rest of the Avengers current members including Tony were sitting in the observation room watching the two Spiders talk, or Jessica talk while the man remained quiet.**

"Hey there I am!" shouted Tony making everyone roll their eyes

"Very good Tony,good boy." Said She-Hulk talking to Tony as if he was a child

**Adam Brashear aka Blue Marvel was the first to speak "So this man was able to single handedly take on Rogers, Barton and Romanov and win?"**

**Janet spoke next "Yeah… by the time me Hank and Tony got there Clint was down and out, Natasha not far behind him and Steve was on his last legs"**

**"He got lucky is all" came Clint's defense "I assumed that being frozen and only recently thawed out he would be all sluggish and out of it. Not ready to instantly kick our ass and make it look easy"**

"Still using the got lucky excuse? You just can't admit that I kicked your ass in any universe." Said Spider-Man

"You didn't kick my ass!" Replied Clint

"He kinda did." said Daredevil who was leaning on a adjacent wall with Iron Fist and Misty Knight

"Who asked you anyway!" Yelled Clint

"The hawkeye doth protest too much, methinks." Said Thor making everyone to oddly look at him  
**  
"Well Legolas, you know what they say about assuming" came Tony Stark's reply which earned him a scowl from the currently crippled purple archer.**

"You stole that from me." said Spider-man

"Or you stole that from me." Said Tony

**"He even was able to still stand back up after I stepped on him" said Hank Pym "Either he has a really high pain tolerance or he was determined to fight on till the bitter end."**

**"Do you think it was a wise idea to bring the man back here Rogers?" asked Natasha who was standing next to him**

**Steve was quite has he thought about his decision to bring the man with them instead of leaving him with the other HYDRA goons to be arrested and imprisoned by SHIELD**

**"Yes. I rather have him here so we can keep an eye on him. If Fury got his hands on him there's no telling what could happen." Steve said**

**"You really think Fury and SHIELD would use him to possibly take us out?" came Adam's reply**

"Did you really ask that?" Said Wolverine

"Not me, a Alternate version of me." Replied Adam

"Sure sure what ever you say." Said Tony

"Don't worry Adam it was a fair question." Said Steve

"No it wasn't." rebuttal Tony

**"No, at least I don't think but I rather not take the risk with him being under Fury's control. Besides I think this Spider-man has been used enough as it is" Steve remarked**

**"But can he be trusted? I mean yeah his back story isn't all that different from Jessica's, but she did escape while he stayed right?" Clint said**

**"No, Jessica was able to escape because between the two she was more expendable. Spider-man was true prize that HYDRA wanted to keep" came the reply of Tony "They kept him under such tight security that they made Alcatraz look like a joke in comparison."**

**"Jessica seems to be done with her one sided conversation" Janet said.**

**On the monitor the assembled heroes watched as Spider-woman made her way out of the room and towards observation.**

**"Let's continue this debate when Jessica gets here" Natasha said "She has as much say in deciding Spider-man's fate and even more so because of her connection to him even if it is distant"**

**"Agreed" came the response of all of the other Avengers as they continued to watch Spider-man on the video and waited for Jessica to join them.**

"I wonder why HYDRA never introduced the two of you?' asked Reed

"What do you mean, isn't it obvious they wanted them to feel alone. Isolated." Said Wolverine

"In the red room they taught us that connections and caring for others was a sign of weakness, I now know that is untrue, in reality they wanted us to solely remain loyal to them." Said Natasha

"But that's different in this case." continued Reed

'What do you mean?" asked Steve

"A mating pair." Said Hank Pym causing everyone eye in the room to turn to him

"Exactly, they could've had a mating pair and have even more spider powered individuals that were home grown and possibly have fewer risk of death to the subject." Continues Reed

'Not only that but the two of them could have formed a bond, something that HYDRA could've use to better control them." Said Bobbie

"And if they ever had any children...then they could've use them as a sort of hostage and that's on top of HYDRA experimenting and researching them." Growled Wolverine

"I probably wouldn't have run away, if that happened..."Said Jess in a low voice as she hugged herself, Carol came and hugged her as well as many other of the heroines

"Well they didn't and you escaped, you and that version of you." Said Captain America, "That version of us also have Spider-Man now, and if they are anything like us then you can guarantee HYDRA wont get him back, not with out one hell of a fight."

"Damn right." said Ironman

"They wouldn't dare Coming after us."said Blue Marvel

Many of the other heroes all nodded or gave similar replies, causing Jess to smile.

"Well this is all fine and dandy but there is still more to watch." said Konah

"Way to ruin the moment baldie, but he's right there's more to watch." Said Thing

* * *

**End of Ch 2**

**I'm pleased that people are enjoying this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Avengers Tower Medical observation room June 1st 2:58 PM**

**Jessica entered the observation room to see all current Avengers and Tony sitting around the observation room, or in Adam's and Steve's case standing. She also saw on the largest monitor a video of Spider-man still restrained and on display beneath it was a bunch of stats of his blood pressure, heart beat, etc.**

**Steve spoke first "Jessica had did your, ah conversation go?"**

"Why would you ask that, you know, you saw how it went."Said Hawkeye

"That's just Steve trying to break the ice, which he is completely horrible at." replied Tony

"Easy boys, we might hurt his feelings." Said Widow, causing the two males to smile and Cap to roll his eyes

**"Seeing as you guys apparently saw it I'll just say that HYDRA really and I mean really went the extra mile for this guy." Jessica stated all though she was a bit annoyed that the team was spying on her rather embarrassing one sided conversation.**

**"Sorry Jess" started Janet "But we were a little curious on how he would react to seeing you. I mean he does have some clue on who you are right?"**

**"Honestly I don't even know if he's aware that he's not with HYDRA anymore. Who knows, maybe he thinks this is some kind of test created by his handlers to see how he will react to being captured." Jessica said tiredly as she made her way to a seat that was free next to Clint.**

**Tony spoke up next "What about the little growl thing he did earlier? That's really the first emotion and reaction I've seen from him since he got here."**

**Jessica looked a little sheepish and ashamed "I tried to use my pheromones to try and get him to relax because he seemed tense. Instead I guess I made him angry or uncomfortable"**

"Yeah, not the brightest idea in hindsight." Said Johnny

"A lot of ideas are like that in hindsight." Replied Tony

"You're one to talk, Stark." Said Luke Cage

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Tony

"Ragnarok."Replied Daredevil, Steve, Luke, and Spider-Man

"Aye, twas a terrible idea Ironman." Added Thor

"Point taken." Said Tony

**"Wait…" Clint started "are you saying that your lovely charm and good looks didn't affect this guy? Man, I'm actually torn between admiring the guy and feeling bad for him"**

**Jessica gave the archer a thoughtful look before saying "I should slap you for that, but it looks like Spider-man did plenty of that earlier, shame." She said with false disappointment.**

That caused everyone to chuckle.

**"**Do you even have game**?" **Asked Johnny

"Oh and you do match stick." Said Ben Grimm

smoothing his hair back and winking Johnny replied "Course I do, when you got it, you got it."

"Yeah a head full of rocks." Grinned Spider-Man, not that it was noticeable that he was grinning

"Whatever you're just jealous, that i'm fire."

**"Okay let's get back to the matter at hand here. We still have a highly dangerous person not 20 feet from us that was able to take on Clint, Cap, and Natasha all on his own and give Stark and Pym here trouble" Adam said wanting the conversation to get back to why they were all here in the first place.**

**"He's right. Jessica since you're here we would like to hear you input on what should be done with this Spider-man" Steve said**

**"We could try letting Xavier get a look at him, see if there's anything that HYDRA may have put in his head" Janet offered**

"I guess that's why we're here." Said Iceman

"I have been curious to know why we were brought here." Added Beast from the back of the room where he and the other various X-Men members that were brought were standing

"Let's just keep watching." Said Cyclops

**"We could –" Steve stared before JARVIS, Tony's A.I. interrupted**

**"I apologize for interrupting sir but I have finally finished decoding the last of the electronic files from the HYDRA installation that Mister Stark had downloaded" came the electronic artificial voice with a slight English tone to it.**

**The other Avengers all looked eager to hear more info on their mystery man.**

**"What you've found JARVIS? Hopefully a name because while Spider-man is a pretty good name, I think people will start thinking that Spider-woman here and he are a couple." Tony asked his faithful cyber butler**

"People do think that, we're either married or brother and sister." Said Jessica Drew  
**  
**"I once heard that we were both." Replied Spider-Man causing everyone to look at him,"Yeah I know."

**"It appears that Spider-man was born into the program. His mother who was captured was named Mary Parker wife to the late Richard Parker who had reported her missing after she didn't come home from his brother and sister-in-law's home. She at the time was almost 4 months pregnant. After her capture HYDRA had her injected with an advance form of the serum used on miss Drew in an attempt to see if her child would be able to integrate the serum into its development and gain any kind of spider like abilities." JARVIS said**

**The assembled heroes couldn't help but be shocked or in Jessica and Janet's case horrified at what happened to Mrs. Parker and her than unborn son. Steve, Adam, and Clint had a stony expression on their faces that clearly showed that they were beyond angry at the fate the woman and their temporary ward endured. Stark and Hank looked beyond on disturbed at what the HYDRA scientist did and how it happened to an innocent woman and her unborn baby and Natasha while still expressionless had an aura around her that stated angry and a little sympathetic**

Sue and Johnny put their hands on Peter's shoulder, out of comfort for hearing what happened with his mother in that universe and for what might happen if the others continue to watch and what they might learn

**Hank was the first to speak in a slightly shaken voice "D-did… Mrs. Parker survive?" but he already had a feeling on the answer.**

**"Not for long I'm afraid. When it became clear that Mrs. Parker wasn't going to survive, the director of the project had authorized to have the still developing child surgically removed and placed in a specialized womb like device that would continue to provide nourishment and growth while also allowing the embryo to be monitored." JARVIS said with what sounded like genuine sadness.**

**"Even after 70 years and with the Red Skull dead, HYDRA still proves it's an organization of monsters." Steve said both sadden at the fate of Mrs. Parker and angry at just how far HYDRA was willing to go.**

**"What happened after the procedure?" Tony asked, not really wanting to know but having really no other choice.**

**"The procedure resulted in the death of Mrs. Parker whose body was disposed of afterwards. Spider-man was placed in the artificial womb where it was constantly monitored until birth. After the first 3 months the child was nearly lost which forced HYDRA to start a backup program that Miss Drew was part of in the event that the child died. Once the child was born he was gradually taught advance forms of hand to hand combat, espionage, firearms, tracking and stealth." JARVIS stated**

"Jesus." muttered Clint  
**  
"Wait hold up a second." Jessica started "Is there a name for Spider-man JARVIS? Maybe one that Mary and her husband Richard picked out before her death?"**

**"No miss Drew, I have scanned messages and recordings of both the Parker families and HYDRA security footage and Intel reports and it is shown that Richard and Mary Parker were waiting for the child to be born before picking a name. The scientist and security personnel had taken to calling Spider-man, Subject 01. " JARVIS answered**

**Jessica was horrified with how Spider-man came into being. First his parents were separated which resulted in his mother being experimented on and ending up dead with the man being placed in some kind of fake baby growing thing so has to keep him alive to further experimented on and he didn't even have a proper name.**

**Yeah she was kidnapped when she was like a month old and now reveled to be a backup incase Spider-man died but her origin wasn't that tragic in that she was practically ripped from her mother's womb and grown to kill and serve a group of evil bastards on par with the Nazis. Still it turns out Spider-man might have an aunt and uncle so maybe she could help reunite the broken and scarred family. That train of thought was crushed with what was revealed next.**

**"Jarvis" Adam said "what happened to Spider-man's aunt and uncle?"**

Peter's breath hitch only those close to him and Daredevil were able to hear him

**"Benjamin Parker was killed when he saved a woman and her daughter from being shot in a convenience store robbery eleven years ago. His wife May Parker died three years ago to a severe heart attack while she was visiting a friend of hers in San Francisco." JARVIS replied**

Rubbing his face through his mask, Peter's shoulders and head dropped Sue's and Johnny's hand tightened around his shoulders.

"I, I need a minute." Said Peter as he left the room

Sue felt tiny hands hug her legs, Looking down she saw the sad faces of her children. Johnny ran his hand through his hair his arm hiding his face and the various other superheroes that were close to Spider-man let a moment of silence pass

**'…_Well shit, their goes that idea' _came the saddened thought of a now depressed Jessica. From the looks on the other's faces they were likely thinking the same thing.**

**Janet looked like she was about to cry. The woman who is known to the world as the Wasp and considered the emotional core of the team had seen a lot of horrifying things in her career as a hero, and this was definitely in the top 5 for her.**

**"So he has no family left?" Janet asked as she looked at the monitor that showed Spider-man now apparently asleep.**

**"I'm afraid not Mrs. Pym" JARVIS replied.**

**The entire room was quite for a moment as they thought about the information they have just learned regarding the man not even 30 feet from them.**

**All of a sudden the door opened, catching everyone by surprise.**

**And in walked Nick Fury, director of SHIELD and to many of the Avengers the biggest asshole they've ever met.**

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Said Tony

"Talk about terrible timing." Said Luke Cage

"I don't think that was terrible timing my friend." Said Daniel Rand, Iron Fist

'Yeah, no such thing as terrible timing when it comes to ol' one eye." Said Clint

"Everything he does is done on purpose and for a _reason_." Said Bobbi

**Fury was a white male who looked to be in his 60's but looked to be in top physical health. He had an eyepatch on his left eye and was wearing a sort of blue combat suit the most SHIELD personnel have taken to wearing. He was flanked by Maria Hill on one side and Phil Coulson on his other. Both looked uncomfortable to be here, especially Coulson.**

**"Rogers, is there a reason why you thought it prudent to take a member of HYDRA back to your HQ and place him in your medical ward like he's a patient?" Fury demanded as he crossed his arms and glared at the star spangled Avenger.**

**Steve continued to stare at the man who had more or less just broken into their tower. From what Steve could see in the corner of his vision, Tony looked angry and was already thinking of ways to up the security. Steve looked back to Fury and said "Director Fury I was unaware that you would be visiting, I'm afraid we are a little busy."**

**"Cut the bullshit Rogers, why isn't this man in my custody like his compatriots?" Fury said**

**Adam then spoke up "Jessica, Janet, go keep Spider-man some company." Adam wanted the man to be watch in person especially if Fury was here. Something was telling him that Fury is aware of who and what Spider-man is and will likely try to apprehend him.**

"Good call Adam." Said Steve

"Thanks Cap." Replied Adam

**Jessica and Janet immediately got up and left the observation room and headed for Spider-man's room. All ready knowing why they were asked to leave. Adam wanted them to be there in person incase Fury tried to pull a fast one.**

**"Coulson, Hill go with them in case they need help getting the man a tissue" Fury ordered his two top agents.**

**"Yes sir" came the response of both agents at the same time.**

**They both followed the two female Avengers out, leaving Fury alone with Captain America, Iron Man, Blue Marvel, Black Widow, Giant Man and Hawkeye to discuss the current situation.**

**"Now then…" started Fury "Why have you yet to release this man into my custody?"**

**"Spite, mostly" came Stark's response "and since he's an Avenger problem, not SHIELD we decided not to bother you. I'm sure your too busy screwing the world up more than it already is to have time to deal with the man."**

**Tony Stark always had something smart to say and took great joy in annoying people, Particularly Fury.**

"For once I am thankful for the classic Stark sass." Said Natasha  
**  
**"You and me both, Widow." Said Steve

**"I make time for people that can apparently take on almost all of the Avengers and nearly win." Fury stated and looking pointedly at Clint, Natasha and Steve.**

**"Nah we had him smack us around to keep us humble. Can't let these powers of ours go to our head now." Clint said**

**"He's a threat. A threat that needs to be contained" Fury said**

"Typical." Said Cyclops, with Wolverine grunting

**"You mean he's a threat because you don't have him under your thumb" Steve challenged**

**Fury then rebuked "A man of his skills and abilities left unchecked is a danger –"**

**Natasha was the one to interrupt Fury "He isn't being left unchecked. Spider-woman and I have taken to being his handlers."**

**This caught everyone by surprise.**

"Widow sticking up for her fellow spider people." Said Bobbi

"Even though she isn't an actual spider person." Said Johnny, Widow loos at him and raises a perfectly shaped brow "Cause you know...you don't have actual spider powers...hehe."

'Aaand you're dead." Said Thing

**"You and Drew?" Fury said with a mix of disbelief and amusement**

**"They are the best suited with helping the man recover from the trauma HYDRA has placed on him, and they will be able to deal with him the most effectively should he try anything" Rogers defended**

**"From the surveillance cameras SHIELD has reviewed I highly doubt Romanov here could stop him even if she wanted." Fury said**

**"I was unprepared for him. Now that I know what he can do I can plan put how to deal with him, and with Spider-woman's powers of… persuasion it shouldn't be too hard to rain him in if we must." The Black Widow said**

"Yeah, _persuasion_." Said Clint

"Even though, that didn't work before." Said Jess

"Don't worry, you'll knock him dead next time." Said She-Hulk

**"Translation Fury, we got it handled now get the hell out of my tower before I have Adam here toss you out" Stark said**

**Fury was quite for a moment before saying "I want updates on him. The first sign of you losing control of him and you relinquish custody to me."**

**Steve didn't look particularly happy but nodded in agreement.**

**Fury than contacted Hill and Coulson and told them to meet him on the landing pad outside for pick up and then left.**

**The Avengers were quite for a moment before Hank spoke up "He's going to try something. He's likely already aware of everything about Spider-man from the captured HYDRA personnel he has and will try likely create a scenario where we have no choice but to hand him over"**

"He probably already has a plan in motion." Said Reed

"No doubt that visit was a part of it."Said Steve

"Typical Fury."Said Tony

**The others seemed to agree with that statement before Clint said "Hey Nat… are you sure you want to be this guy's handler? I know Jessica will probably want to help Spider-man in any way she can already but why you?"**

**Natasha was quite for a moment before replying "Jessica will need help and I'm the only other one here** **that can help her. Unless you all prefer Logan to help instead?"**

Everyone looks at Wolverine who is by the fridge drinking a beer, "What?"

**"Oh god no" Adam said with a chuckle "That last thing we need is another Wolverine running around this time with spider powers"**

**"I second that" Hank said with a grin**

**"Yeah" Steve and Clint said at the same time**

"Could you imagine Web-head being like that old canuck over there." Said She-hulk

"Ha! at least he wouldn't be yappy all the time." Replied Thing

"He would be smelly." Put in Franklin

"And grouchy." Added Natasha

**"Technically he wouldn't be called a Wolverine because of his powers but I don't need him and Logan cleaning out my liquor cabinet faster than I can breathe." Tony joked "Now if anyone needs me I'm off to change and perfect our security so eye patch can't get back in as easily"**

**"I'll help you out" Adam said as he followed Tony out of the observation room leaving Clint, Steve, Natasha, and Hank alone.**

**"Well… let's go see how the Wasp and Spider-woman are handling Spider-man" Clint said as he stood up and began to make his way to Spider-man's room.**

**The rest of the Avengers followed the purple archer also wanting to break the news to Jessica and Janet on what happened.**

"Looks like you and Jess will have your hands full." Clint said to Natasha

"You almost sound jealous." Replied Bobbi

"Who me, jealous of him, pssh no way!"

"sure, sure." Replied Bobbi

Meanwhile Jessica Drew went after her male counterpart, seeing him walk around when they talked about the death of his aunt and uncle, she wanted to make sure he was alright and bring him back after all they still had a lot more to watch and it does involve him after all.

* * *

**A/N: I will be putting up another story like this sometime next week, it will be another of HandAssissn's story i hope you'll like that one two**


	4. Chapter 4

**Avengers Tower, Medical wing June 1st 3:01 PM**

**Jessica and Janet were currently monitoring Spider-man or at least she was while Janet was speaking to Phil Coulson and Maria Hill. The two SHIELD agents were actually pretty decent people especially Coulson, Hill while a little cold and by the book isn't heartless or empathic like her boss is.**

"Are we really letting SHIELD Agents in there?" Asked Jess

"Yeah, I mean isn't that a bit of a rookie mistake." Said Janet

"Perhaps, we could trust these two." Said Cap

"They're SHIELD, Can't trust those types." Replied Logan

**"So… how are things at SHIELD" Janet asked the duo as Maria was sitting in a chair and occasionally stealing a glance at the only other male in the room who was sleeping. Phil was leaning against the wall and would stare at the door every once in a while and the sleeping form of Spider-man.**

**"Well, all things considered" Maria said responding to Janet's attempt to strike up a conversation in hopes of easing the awkward tension in the air. "No one has tried to conquer the world this week and there aren't any global threats to handle."**

**"How are the Avengers doing?" Phil asked as he turned his attention to Janet.**

"Great, awkward conversation." Said Stark

"Did someone say awkward conversation." Said Spider-Man as he walked in

"Hey Webs, how you holding up?" asked Luke Cages

"Fine, all things considered." Replied Peter as he went to stand by his fellow 'street level' heroes, Daredevil, Iron Fist, Misty Knight, Luke Cage and Jessica Jones  
**  
Janet smiled a little at Phil, how couldn't she? The man was pretty friendly and respectful and had a bit of humor in him to make him fun to work with on occasion "Aside from this whole situation, good. In fact we and the Defenders are having a little get together next week. Do you two want to come and say hi and maybe hang out some?"**

"We have get togethers?" Asked War Machine

"We don't, but they do." Said Carol

"Alternate Reality, remember." Said Spider-Man

**Maria seemed to frown at the invitation "I don't think Fury will just let me and Phil attend a party with both the Avengers and Defenders unless it's to gather information on you and them."**

**"I'm afraid I won't be able to attend. I have a case that I'm working on that's related to the Roxxon Corporation" Phil said a little sad at the prospect he won't be at a party with his idol Steve Rogers.**

**Janet seemed a little down at that "Oh… well if you guys can make it just know that the door is open" she said with a smile.**

**The agents smiled or in Maria's case her cold look softened and she seemed happier.**

**Jessica couldn't help but silently chuckle at Janet's antics. She was always friendly to others, at least when they deserve it and had a rather bright outlook on life which was pretty refreshing from her husband who would occasionally get all depressed and mopey. Janet could usually get him out of it but when she was at a fashion shoot for her clothes line, he gets difficult to be around.**

**Jessica than turned back to the sleeping form of Spider-man and continued to watch him. He seemed peaceful, which was likely the only time he ever knew peace when not being brutally trained into a super soldier for HYDRA. She also noticed he had a few faded scars on his body, not many and she only noticed because of how close she is to him and having eyesight superior to most humans, it's hard not to notice these little details.**

"Someone's checking out her fellow spider." Snickered Clint

"Grow Up." said Jessica Drew

"Seriously Clint, your jealousy from Spider-man is becoming more and more transparent." said Jessica Jones

"Wait, you're jealous of me?" asked Spider-Man

"He totally is."replied Carol Danvers

"I'M not jealous!" shouted Clint

"Sure what ever you say~" Replied Jessica and Carol

**From what she's learned from Logan, if someone has a pretty good healing factor which Spider-man seems to since most of the bones that were broken earlier have already healed it's because the wound was so bad that it still left a scar after healing. She couldn't imagine how he got something like that from a HYDRA training regime since from the evidence they have gathered they wanted him to live, pushed to his absolute limits yes, but they needed him alive more then they needed him dead. It was likely from one of the missions they sent him on beforehand.**

**"So… what are you guys going to do with sleeping beauty here" Maria said as she gestured to Spider-man**

**"We don't know yet. But I'm hoping he'll stick around, it'd be nice to have a new face around here." Janet said as she looked at the sleeping man's form**

**"Fury is real interested in this guy" Phil started "I'm already dreading the ways he might try to get Spider-man if he fails this time"**

**"What's his name anyway?" Maria asked**

**Janet looked like she was about to answer when Jessica beat her to the punch "HYDRA called him Subject 01" she started and not taking her eyes off of the mentioned man's form. She noticed that his eyes twitched and his body tensed, and he slowly began to stir. "His parents were waiting for him to be born before naming him and HYDRA was never one for caring so…"**

**"Spider-man huh? Interesting name I suppose, could have been worse" Phil commented**

**"So are you guys related or something?" Maria questioned with a raised eyebrow**

"Why does everyone say that!" Yelled Spider-Woman

"There there." said Spider-Man as he patted his female counterparts slumped shoulders

"What did you expect would happen after calling yourself Spider-Woman, Drew?" Asked Stark, "The guy's been around for ages."

"Yeah weren't you a spy? Couldn't you have done a simple search if someone was called Spider-man before taking the name Spider-Woman?" Asked Johnny Strom

" ." hissed Spider-Woman

**"Actually he's more Spider than even me" Jessica said catching both agents by surprise**

**"What?" they both said at the same time**

**Jessica decided to elaborate temporarily diverting her gaze to the confused SHIELD agents "While I have spider DNA in me and can stick to walls that's about it. He on the other hand has both including these retractable fangs in his mouth according to Hank that produce a spider venom that puts the Brazilian wandering spider to shame (world's most venomous spider). And he seems to have some kind of precognitive ability. Recordings and notes from both the encounter and from the scientist in HYDRA have shown he's able to 'sense' danger." She said as she remembered the brief overview of his abilities that Steve gave her when they first came down here when she questioned why the man was considered 'Alpha phase'.**

"Do you really have venom fangs?" asked Iron Fist

"No,that's more of Miguel's thing." replied Spider-Man

"Who?" asked She-Hulk

"No one you should worry about.' said Spider-Man

"If there's a man running out there with powers similar to yours that include 'venom fangs', I think we should know about it." said Captain America

"Mhh No you don't, besides he's cool and he's from the future so." Replied Spider-man as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall

"Lets just keep watching this other realm Captain." Said Thor

**Maria stared at Spider-man in surprise at how different he was from the closest person to him in possibly the whole world. "So… he's a one of kind?" she said**

**"Pretty much" Janet replied shrugging**

**Spider-man suddenly made a groan and woke up, catching the attention of everyone in the room. He stared at everyone with a confused look before seeing he was still strapped down. He started to use his superhuman strength to try and break out but they remained tight and didn't even so much as make a sound. The restraints were made for people like Sentry, Blue Marvel and Thor in terms of strength. Granted they could breakout if they used more than 69% of their real strength, and these had a snowballs chance in hell of keeping the Hulk down, they were more than capable of keeping a guy with only the strength in the near 19 or 20 tons range down.**

**Jessica saw him struggle and spoke up "I'm afraid you won't be getting out of those anytime soon, at least not like that." Catching the man's attention.**

**Janet then stepped forward and waved a little "Hi… I'm Janet or Wasp if you didn't know because of the whole fighting and stuff" she laughed a little hoping it would keep the man at ease**

**"…" was Spider-man's response along with a blank stare.**

**"Do you know where you are Spider-man?" Maria asked as she stood up and walked towards the bed he was in slowly but keeping her eyes on the man**

**"…" Spider-man remained silent but at the sight of her SHIELD emblem he tensed and let out a low growl.**

**This caught Maria and Phil's attention. The sudden hostility was either a result from HYDRA's brainwashing or from encounters from SHIELD operatives in the past the few times he was out on a mission. Maria and Phil will later go through the database to see if there were any reports about Spider-man when the returned to the Helicarrier.**

**"Something tells me SHIELD isn't a favorite of his" Phil drily stated**

**"Hey… Behave Spider-man" Jessica raised her voice slightly, more to divert his attention from Hill and now Coulson**

"Look at you Jessica Drew, already establishing who's the alpha in the relationship." Grinned IronMan

"Seriously stop it." She replied

"It does look that way, Jess." said Carol

"Carol!"

"You all know that i'm here right." Said Spider-Man

"What's your point?" Asked Stork, causing Spider-Man to sigh

**It worked as his gaze returned to hers, and for a moment she thought she saw annoyance flash through his eyes. She also was beginning to notice something about the man, he wasn't very talkative if at all. After this she plans to get a more detailed look at his medical and psychological files that Tony was able to retrieve from the HYDRA base. She was curious if Spider-man was quite by nature or if it's something more than that.**

**"You know Jess… we really should think up of a name for him because calling him Spider-man constantly is going to get old real fast." Janet said as she moved towards a monitor with his vitals on it.**

**"Do you have any ideas?" Jessica asked**

**Phil looked thoughtful for a moment before saying "Garry?"**

**All 3 women in the room and Spider-man turned to him with deadpanned expressions.**

Everyone in the room gave the Coulson on the screen a deadpan stare.

**"No good?" Phil asked a little embarrassed**

**"No good" Jessica and Janet said at the same time.**

**"How about Miguel?" Maria tossed in a suggestion**

That cause Captain America to quirk his eyebrow and look to Spider-Man.

**Jessica seemed to think on that one while Janet responded "That isn't such a bad option actually. Miguel… Parker, it has a nice ring to it." She than looked to Spider-man and said slowly "Miguel Parker?"**

**The only reaction she got was more silence and his eyes narrowing slightly.**

**"Huh, guess that name's a no go too" Phil said as he watched the man's reactions**

**Janet seemed to think for a second before she snapped her fingers and turned back to Spider-man and said "Miles Parker?"**

Smack!

Everyone turned to Spider-Man as he facepalmed, and held his face in the palm of his hand, those with enhance hearing or that were near him could hear him mutter 'seriously?'

**Again she got a slight narrowing of the eyes and silence as a response**

**Phil than said "How about Ben?"**

Everyone watched as Spider-Man let out a scream that was muffled by his hand.

**Again there was no change in responses to the names three of the four occupants in the room were suggesting. Jessica still seemed to be looking at Spider-man intently as if searching for something.**

**"Peter" was the sudden response from the red and yellow Avenger.**

**This actually got a different reaction out the man instead of the slight glare and silences. He actually perked up at the name and looked to Jessica with curiosity.**

"Oh no." Spider-Man muttered  
**  
**"Seriously?" Said Luke Cage

"What shitty luck." Said Logan

Johnny Storm was laughing as he held his stomach, "Oh my god, is this how-"

**The other three individuals in the room including Jessica were a little shocked at the change in behavior.**

**"Peter… Parker" Maria said slowly as she thought about the name "Not bad, and he seems to like it more than the ones we've been thinking of."**

"Peter Parker." Said Tony Stark as he looked At the know depressed Spider-Man

"The former photographer?" asked Jenet

"Peter?" said Natasha

"The Peter Parker who works at Horizon and wrote that paper on advanced adhesives?" Asked Hank Pym

"Umm no?...Yes" Said Spider-Man, "Of all the ways for one to lose their secret identity."

"There there." Said Spider-Woman as she patted her male counterparts slumped shoulders

**"Peter huh. I like it" Janet said**

**Phil was still watching Spider-man or now Peter Parker when he said "Why Peter?" he said as he turned his attention to Jessica**

**"He seems like a Peter to me, more than a Miles, Miguel, or Ben at least. Besides it's simple and easy to remember." Jessica rationalized**

**Before either of the two agents of SHIELD could say anything they received a call from Fury telling them that they were leaving.**

**"Well guess it's back to work" Phil said as he and Maria made for the door "I didn't even get Captain Rogers to sign my cards"**

**Maria rolled her eyes and said "Captain Rogers isn't going to be going anywhere anytime soon Coulson you get ask him later."**

**After they left Janet turned to Jessica in confusion and said "Cards?"**

**Jessica smirked and said "Phil has all of the vintage Trading cards of Steve in mint condition and has been trying to get Rogers to sign them for a while now. But something always seems to come up"**

"Seriously! Never knew Phil had Captain America cards." said Bobbi  
**  
**"The more you learn." Said Clint

**"Poor guy" Janet said with a small laugh**

**A few moments of silence passed before the door to the room opened and in walked Steve, Clint, Natasha and Hank.**

**"So what's the word cap?" Jessica asked after everyone filled into the room at different points.**

**Before Steve could say anything Natasha beat him to it "You and I are going to be Spider-man's handlers until he's -"**

**"Peter" Jessica interrupted**

**"Peter?" Clint asked confused**

**"It's Spider-man's new name. Peter Parker" Janet said a little happy that the man now has an actual name instead of a designation or some spur of the moment alias.**

"Please just stop." said Spider-Man

**"Peter huh?" Hank stated as he looked at the quiet man near his wife. He seemed relax but kept staring at everyone.**

**"Well at least we know what to call him now" Steve said**

**Natasha seemed to stare at Peter in thought before resuming what she said earlier "As I was saying you and I will be Peter's handlers for the foreseeable future"**

**Jessica seemed a little surprised at this new development "We are?"**

**"Jess…" Steve started "The only other option we have is to hand Peter here over to Fury and I don't think that would be in anyone's, especially Peter's best interest."**

**"Why do I feel there's a but coming on" Jessica asked**

**"Fury wants constant updates and if Peter shows the slightest bit of being out of control we have to hand him over" Steve said a little angry at what Fury wanted**

**"Helping Peter won't be a cake walk Cap. HYDRA has likely left plenty of sub protocols in his head that we need to uncover and eliminate, and that's not taking in account the many off-the-books protocols that he's been implanted with" Jessica said with experience.**

**HYDRA has likely placed numerous protocols that go off at specific times or in certain situations or even hearing a certain phrase or word. Then there's the sleeper protocols that aren't recorded and placed in the sub conscious covertly without any record of it mentioned.**

**"I know which is why tonight you, Natasha and Adam when he's done with helping Tony are going to be going through all of the triggers you went through assuming he has the same ones and we'll call Xavier to see if he can lend us one of his telepaths or him himself to find any other's we've missed." Steve ordered**

"And that's were we come in." stated Cyclops as he motioned to the X-Men behind him which included Psylocke, Wolverine, Iceman, Beast, Magic Colossus, Kitty Pryde, and Storm, "Or at least it will give some of us an opening to appear."

"So it would seem." said Captain America

**"Don't worry Jess, I'm sure your boyfriend here will be fine" Clint said**

**"He's not my boyfriend Clint" Jessica shot back at the famous archer**

**"Not yet but he will be" Janet said in a sing-song like tone, enjoying helping Clint tease Jessica**

**"GAH!" Jessica said in exasperation**

Everyone in the room snickered or laughed except for the two spiders.

"So when's the weeding?" asked Carol

"And are we all invited?" asked Ironman

"I call dibs on best man!" Yelled Johnny

**"All right everyone stop harassing Jess about her love live" Steve said sternly**

**"Thank you Steve" Jessica said with sincerity**

**"Wait until Peter here is a bit more humanized than we could hark both of them" Steve said with a small grin, causing the other Avengers to chuckle or in Natasha's case smirk**

**"And screw you Steve" Jessica said with a scowl at the fact Steve was joining in.**

**"Well, while this has been a fun day I have an experiment to help Reed on over at the Baxter building and I need to leave. Janet do you want to come? Hank said he got up and ready to leave.**

**"Sure, I've been meaning to talk with Sue anyway" Janet replied as she followed him out.**

"I wonder what that version of you and me will be working on?" asked Hank

"You know I was wondering the same thing." replied Reed causing both of their wives to roll their eyes and smile at each other

**Clint than got up "Yeah, I need to get going to. Steve you mind giving me a lift back to the farm?"**

**"I don't mind Barton, besides I don't want to miss you getting chewed out by Laura for conveniently getting your arms broken so you don't have pick her mom up from the airport tomorrow." Steve said as he chuckled and followed the purple archer out**

"Farm? Laura?" asked Clint

"Alternate version of you, Clint." said Bobbi

"We might find out later, just have to keep watching."Said Steve Rogers

**"Oh yeah I forgot the Abomination's sister was visiting, oh well this will be so worth it." Clint said**

"What?" said Clint as he felt someone pat his slumped shoulders

**The captain and archer leaving now left only Jessica, Natasha, and Peter who seemed to be drifting back to sleep in the medical room.**

**"Well I think we should give Peter here some rest while you and I come up with a schedule for him" Natasha said as she and Jessica made for the door.**

**"Yeah…" Jessica said as she looked back at the now sleeping form of Peter Parker. She dimmed the lights and closed the door as she and Natasha went to find Adam and Tony and update them on what's happened.**

"So not only have we learned ol' spidey's secret ID, but also that Jessica and Widow will be taking care of him." Said Stark, "Anything I missed?"

"Yeah,their wedding."Grinned Johnny

"I will end you."Growled Jessica

* * *

**A/N: And done, if you read and like this story so far you might like the other one i will post later today, I know people want me to do Amazing Weekend and beyond, but sorry to disappoint, it's not its Spidey and Scarlet.**  
**While I do like Amazing Weekend and Beyond it currently has 5 chapters, it's not enough for me to make a reading story out of it maybe when it has 10 or more, but i'd also have to ask permission from HandAssassin to do that story as well. Maybe someday.**


End file.
